Any Kind of Guy
|} "Any Kind of Guy" - Песня группы Big Time Rush. Была выпущена 2 февраля 2010, как их второй сингл. Впервые появилась в серии Вперёд - к балладе. Информация Песня была выпущена как второй сингл группы, после "Big Time Rush". Однако это четвертая песня группы, которая появляется в сериале. Больше всего партий в этой песне у Джеймса В серии В Palm Woods приезжает новенькая из Северной Каролины, по имени Джо. Все парни в нее влюбляются, что становится причиной их разногласий. Гриффину нужна медленная баллада о любви для нового альбома, но Густаво никак не может сделать ее лучше. Кэти пишет доклад про ее героя и выбирает для этого Густаво. У нее не получается написать что-то хорошее про него, а у продюссера не выходит песня и Кэти решает ему помочь, отведя Густаво в Palm Woods. Ребята решили завоевать сердце Джо с помощью баллады, но по мере пения ускоряли ее. Это подало идею Густаво. Сериальный клип В сериальном клипе на песню парни поют в студии и наряжаются в разные костюмы, упоминаемые в серии, такие как пожарный, или "бандана-мэн". Также показывается, как они танцуют в роли пещерных людей, а Джеймс (с последствиями аллергии) танцует с Джо и Камиллой. В клипе поется не вся песня, а только один куплет и пара припевов. Официальный клип Клип выпущен на iTunes Store 21 мая 2010. Кендалл поет на голубом, Джеймс на желтом, Карлос на зеленом, а Логан на красном фоне. К ним "прикладываются" фотографии с разными костюмами. Место в чартах Слова Here I am, there you are Why does it seem so farthumb|300px Next to you is where I should be (Where I wanna be) Something I want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see (Tell me what you see) Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving thumb|300px I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go (Now it's time to go) Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you (Gonna get to you). Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need. Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be) Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree) Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will)... Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. Let me know if I'm getting through Making you understand If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something new) Don't look away Cause I'm here to stay If it's a game, then I'm gonna play. Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will). Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. Bring it back Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, it's all right I will be there. Перевод Вот я здесь, а ты там. Почему мне кажется, что ты так далеко? Рядом с тобой вот где я должен быть Что-то, чего я хочу так сильно Знать, чего же ты хочешь. Может быть, я именно то, что тебе нужно Я должен продолжать верить, Что все требует времени. Я сделаю все, что угодно, Чтобы ты стала моей. Останешься ты или уйдешь, Я буду следовать за тобой. Так почему же ты продолжаешь притворяться? Открой глаза, Я могу быть тем, что тебе нужно. Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь, детка, Именно таким парнем я буду, Вывернусь наизнанку (да я буду, да я буду) Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь, детка, Ты знаешь, я соглашусь, Переверну весь твой мир (да я буду, да я буду) Любым, любым, Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь Ты решишь, передумаешь, А я буду здесь. Не хочешь попытаться? Ну, еще одна попытка. Стань для меня, какой захочешь. Решайся, все в порядке, Я буду здесь. Ты кажешься такой загадочной. Прощаешься, здороваешься, Потом говоришь, что тебе уже пора (теперь пора уходить) Меняю свою точку зрения, Каждый день придумываю что-то новое, Что-то, что поможет добраться до тебя (доберусь до тебя) Я должен продолжать верить, Что все требует времени. Я сделаю все, что угодно, Чтобы ты стала моей. Останешься ты или уйдешь, Я буду следовать за тобой. Так почему же ты продолжаешь притворяться? Открой глаза, Я могу быть тем, что тебе нужно... Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь, детка, Именно таким парнем я буду, Вывернусь наизнанку (да я буду, да я буду) Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь, детка, Ты знаешь, я соглашусь, Переверну весь твой мир (да я буду, да я буду) Любым, любым, Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь Ты решишь, передумаешь, А я буду здесь. Не хочешь попытаться? Ну, еще одна попытка. Стань для меня, какой захочешь. Решайся, все в порядке, Я буду здесь. Дай мне знать, достучался ли я? Заставил ли я тебя понять? Если нет, я попробую что-то новое (попробую что-то новое) Не отводи взгляд, Потому что я здесь, чтобы остаться. И если это игра, Тогда я готов играть. Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь, детка, Именно таким парнем я буду, Вывернусь наизнанку (да я буду, да я буду) Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь, детка, Ты знаешь, я соглашусь, Переверну весь твой мир (да я буду, да я буду) Любым, любым, Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь Ты решишь, передумаешь, А я буду здесь. Не хочешь попытаться? Ну, еще одна попытка. Стань для меня, какой захочешь. Решайся, все в порядке, Я буду здесь. Верни все назад... Любым, любым, Любым парнем, которого ты хочешь... Решай! Все в порядке, Я буду здесь.